The Ghosts of You
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: SasuSaku oneshot, graphic but not overly explicit. We breathe ghosts in our nature. R and R please.


My first sasusaku oneshot... total crack... typed right on the site... Flashbacks are in italics. Please read and be kind with a review.

* * *

**The Ghosts of You**

It was dark and bars of light battled the shadows for the right of existence. Taking a deep breath, he let the fragant scent of forest and the twilight world quicken his heart. There she was, wide eyes matching the supple, dappled greens of the trees surrounding them. Her carnation hair no longer contrasted sharply with her face, but found harmony amongst the orange and pink hues drifting from the sky. He bit his lip. So many years, so many wrongs; only one right. Black eyes framed by soft midnight blue bangs slipped from the ominious brown columns that only a pair such as this could find welcoming. She smiled gently.

_Late afternoon sun lengthened shadows and turned the world a dirty orange. It was the same girl he'd seen earlier. She was no different from the others who followed him, save for the fact she was here. He didn't know how she'd found him here, only that he didn't like it. Barely a week at the academy and he was begining to rival his brother in popularity._

_He was ashamed of the pride that brought him._

_A red band spurted from her hair behind her ears and climbed to the top of her head, resting in an awkwardly fashioned knot. They would have had the same shirt, but hers had purposely been cut in the sleeves, as was girl's fashion now. They were silent, still standing on the chubby legs that defined there bind between babyhood and childhood. He stared at her as she turned towards him shyly. She smiled. He glared back, telling her she was ugly, before running away._

_Before he could lose himself to the steady sound of his footsteps, he heard her strangled sobs. The wounds he'd made with his knife of a tongue were accidental, and beyond his young understanding. Guilt burrowed into his chest as his feet slowed; he started to sob as well._

The smile was something he couldn't return. It was a gift that reminded him of the burden weighing his shattered heart. She'd meant it to heal, but he wasn't the one in need. Hestitation clouding her, she took a slow step towards him, and he followed suit. Their approach was slow, the weak magnetic pull of something thoroughly destroyed in appearance, but still living in all its shame. Distance was a relative idea, and it seemed greater with each movement they made to close the gap between themselves.

_Irony was all prevailing as he looked over to see his new genin team. It was twisted how they all happened to sit in the same row, and even more disturbing that she should be there. She was estatic to be by him, and he couldn't understand why. The nasty things he'd said so long ago were a reminder of a darker side he possesed, something she refused to acknowledge. The deadliest objects always strike from behind. The tears were remembered, and her life was valued._

His fingers slid around hers as they stood toe to toe. Her skin was soft and warm, a brillant opposite to his smooth, cold hands, full of lean, trained muscle. He wondered when she would pull back and run from him. She didn't.

The wind picked up, ruffling their hair and twining the wayward strands together. He breathed in the forest, this time her scent with it. It was something sweet and clean, blending with the underlying peace of the nature around them. He squeezed her thin fingers, not wanting to ever let them go.

_A breeze twisted around them, making a few yards feel like many miles. She was sobbing again. It was his fault-again. Her eyes welled up as her words clung to him. He wanted to cling back. He couldn't. There was nothing for a 'them', only a 'him' and a 'her'. He would push her away; walk away; run away; never look back. But as he made his way through the looming gates of Konoha one last time, he did. It hurt. He ran_.

Moving closer, he could feel the soothing heat of her body. He leaned his forehead against hers, relishing the sensation. They stood for a moment, basking in the shadowy taste of each others' lips drifting in the air between. Desire was nearly breaking them, but it only made things better. Knowing how long they had waited, knowing how certain it was this moment would come to pass- it was more than anything that could come after.

He needed her. She would know that now.

_Smoke settled and the air cleared as the explosion faded. He could see them all, looking just like ants. One figure stood out, wild green laterns searching through the fog for something he'd make sure she'd never find. It seemed time and time again, they were doomed to repeat themselves. Her excited gaze locked on him and the rest followed suit. He glared back, telling them he was independent. He was free. He did not need them, and he would make sure they knew it._

With slow, deliberate movement, he lowered his mouth to hers, gently pressing their lips together, waiting for her to run from him. She stayed. He deepened the kiss, sliding her arms around him before encasing her against his chest. She responded to him, following his lead. With the slight prompt of his tongue against her lips, she parted them, more than willing to allow his intrusive exploration. They moved together for a moment, sinking and melting into one another. Before the sensation could be fully captured, they were forced to break apart by the need to draw breath.

Attraction was more powerful either wanted to admit, fear being its only worthy adversary. Making a friend of something most considered a foe, they let their heads rest together, mouths only inches apart, tasting the ghosts of each other.

* * *

Yep. This was crack. I wanted to type a romance REALLY bad... and none of the girls in the actual show are good enough for Itachi-kun... And you don't want me to write yaoi - YUCK! lol So... I decided to expand on Sasuke and pair him with Sakura. I've been slowly becoming a fan of both Sasuke and SasuSaku thanks to Cherub-chan.

So... Typed completely in documents and totally spur of the moment. **_Review Please!!_** I need to know what you guys are thinking!!


End file.
